1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a compact container, and more particularly, to a cushion compact container capable of improving usability and enabling cosmetics to be conveniently supplemented or changed.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, compact cases are variously and widely used in accordance with shapes and forms of the compact cases, structures for opening and closing lids, and the like.
Among the compact cases, the compact case, which is most universal and widely known, is configured to have a quadrangular or circular shape, and has therein a pair of accommodating grooves that accommodates makeup tools such as cosmetics, brushes, and puffs.
In addition, the lid of the compact case is generally configured to be opened and closed from a front side to a rear side in a vertical direction based on a hinge as a support point at a rear side of the lid.
However, the general compact case in the related art, which has been known and used up to now, has a structure in which the lid needs to be opened so that the brush may be used. This structure causes inconvenience because the lid needs to be always opened to allow a user to use the brush, and thus, there is a need for a solution for the inconvenience.
In addition, in the case of the existing compact case, a cover needs to be necessarily opened in order to change or supplement the cosmetic, which also causes inconvenience, and thus, there is a need for a solution for the inconvenience.
The aforementioned technology and configuration are the background of the present invention only for helping understand the present invention, and does not mean the related art widely known in the technical field to which the present invention pertains.